Super Strength
Super Strength is an ability of vampires, werewolves, hybrids, immortals, supernatural hunters, and occasionally, witches to be supernaturally stronger beyond the peak capabilities of average adult humans of similar stature. This allows the user to exert greater strength from their muscles and perform feats which non-supernatural beings normally cannot. Vampires, triggered werewolves and hybrids can perform such feats with inhuman ease while immortals, untriggered werewolves and hunters can perform similarly to a lesser degree. Super strength varies from user to user, depending on an number of factors including age, species, and diet. Vampires Non-Original Vampires The strength of non-Original vampires increases proportionally with their age. They are able to easily break bones, overpower or lift humans or send them flying off the ground by shoving or throwing them. Whilst the level of strength in vampires depends on their age, it also depends on and their diet - consuming human blood regularly makes them stronger than those that consume animal blood. Even those in transition, have been shown to be several times stronger than they were before they turned. This was demonstrated in Blood Brothers, when Stefan, not knowing his own strength, flung his father in a reflex retaliation when he attempted to stake him. Non-Originals are stronger in comparison to werewolves in human form. In Ghost World, it was clearly shown that Damon had greater strength than Mason while shoveling into the Lockwood cellar. It's also been shown that if angry enough, younger vampires can temporarily overpower slightly older ones such as in Disturbing Behavior, Caroline was able to overpower Damon to save her dad. While not to the level of an Original, vampires as old as Lucien could temporarily pin an Original, as demonstrated by Lucien himself when pinning Kol to the wall. Augustine Vampire Augustine Vampires are vampires infected by the Ripper virus — a synthetic virus causing them to crave vampire blood as opposed to human blood. Augustine Vampires were shown to be much stronger than average vampires, as Jesse, a newborn vampire conditioned to feed on vampire blood, easily overpowered Damon Salvatore, a non-Original vampire of over 170 years old. It is unknown what their strength is compared to Original vampires, however it is suspected that Originals would still easily be able to overpower Augustine Vampires. Original Vampires Original Vampires are much stronger than even the oldest of non-Original vampires, mainly as they were created for the sole purpose of fending themselves from werewolves, and have been proven to be stronger than werewolves that in their wolf forms. Despite also having super strength, non-Original vampires are usually no match for Original vampires, and are easily overpowered at every opportunity. Elijah also displayed his sheer strength in comparison with a non-Original vampire, Trevor, when he decapitated him with swing of his bare hand. They have, however, been shown to be weaker than Enhanced Original vampires, and Upgraded Original vampires such as Alaric Saltzman and Marcel Gerard. Mikael Mikael — colloquially known as "the vampire who hunts vampires" — demonstrated an extreme amount of strength compared to other vampires. Being the father of the Originals, and due to his already superior human strength, he was much stronger than his children, despite them also being Original vampires. In Le Grand Guignol, he easily overpowered Elijah during their confrontation and in addition, had shown an ability to overpower his other children, including Klaus. Mikael also was able to kill an entire pack of werewolves armed with moonlight amulets with minimal difficulty in Alive and Kicking, and was once again able to overpower Elijah despite his wounds. Mikael was even proven to be considerably stronger than Klaus, as even while affected by werewolf venom in Live and Let Die, Mikael was still able to overpower him with only minor effort and even after being further weakened by Papa Tunde's blade, could still physically overpower Klaus, nearly pushing the white oak stake into Klaus' heart. Enhanced Original Vampire The enhanced original vampire is a different variant of an Original Vampire that Alaric J. Saltzman was turned into, when he was remade by Esther. He was able to fight off at least both Stefan and Damon at the same time and within seconds, he was also shown to be far superior to Rebekah in physical strength, implying that he is superior to most, if not all regular Original Vampires. He also had enough physical strength to fight Klaus on equal ground. It is unknown how Alaric's strength as an Enhanced Original Vampire compares to Mikael given the fact that he was proven to be slightly stronger than Klaus. Upgraded Original Vampire Lucien Castle was proven to be much stronger than even Original vampires after he was upgraded. He was able to overwhelm both Finn and Elijah with ease, and later defeat Klaus, the Original hybrid, effortlessly. After Lucien was killed, Marcel becomes an Upgraded Original vampire, increasing his strength to surpass that of an Original. With the prophecy of "the Beast" looming over his head, Marcel was able to overpower Kol and Elijah, fatally wounding them both with a bite, as well as Klaus, tossing him aside with a single punch. However, Marcel, due to his younger age, seemed to be inferior to Lucien during his time as an Upgraded Original, as Klaus was able to put up more of a fight against him, however, this could be attributed to reluctance on Marcel's part as he still showed greater strength than the originals. Immortals Immortals possess some form of super-strength that is greater than a humans, however it is vastly inferior to all other types of vampires, even the newest of vampires. Silas was able to snap Jeremy's neck with one hand while desiccated for 2,000 years. Immortals are equal to members of the Brotherhood of the Five in terms of physical strength. Werewolves Werewolves also have super strength which makes them much stronger than any human, as seen when Mason easily defeats various people in an arm wrestle, or when Tyler kicks a trashcan several feet away after triggering his curse. It is also shown that untriggered Werewolves have some form of enhanced strength, as seen when Tyler defeats a number of people at arm wrestling with relative ease. Their super strength is not on the same level as vampires however, not even newborns. This is seen when Caroline easily overpowers Tyler when he tried to force the truth out of her, and easily dispatched Mason when he threatened to kill Elena. However, during full moons, they transform into their wolf form which grants them the full power of their condition, they get far stronger and more powerful than most non-original vampires. During full moons and in small groups, Werewolves can even overpower Original vampires. A group of four transformed Werewolves was able to take down Rebekah. Werewolves with access to a moonlight ring can overpower most non-original vampires with ease and even overwhelm Originals seeing how two of them armed with such rings managed to defeat Elijah quickly although it is noted he was caught off guard. While these rings allows a wolf to access their full power, Hybrids can still fight them and win however, seeing as Hayley easily killed many wolves with one of them having access to these rings. Hybrids Non-Original werewolf-vampire Hybrids have an extremely high degree of super strength. Newly formed non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrids are stronger than werewolves and even some non-Original vampires. They have a head start in strength due to their werewolf heritage. Although they are no where close to an Original vampire, they can be considered stronger than those non-Original vampires that are not as old. It was shown that Stefan and Damon could easily take down Klaus' newly formed non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. Damon was also able to get the upper hand against Tyler when they fought in Homecoming. However, it was shown that a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid can fight an non-original vampire well above their age range as seen when Tyler fought Nadia a 500 year old vampire in No Exit, and not only held his own but he bit her as well. Though it is noted that Nadia did eventually overpower him in the end indicating she was still slightly stronger. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus is the Original hybrid, which makes him stronger than almost any other supernatural creature, including most Original vampires. Just as an Original vampire is to an non-original vampire, Klaus is to non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids. This show of substantial strength has been demonstrated only by Klaus. He took on Marcel's entire vampire army, and won. He also slaughtered 12 non-original werewolf-vampire hybrids with relative ease. He is strong enough to hold Alaric to a standstill when they grappled over the stake, implying they were closely matched in terms of strength. While no match for Lucien, Klaus was later seemingly able to put up a challenge against Marcel, as he could make Marcel struggle a bit whenever they had a contest of strength, however it is unknown if this was due to Marcel's reluctance or if he was inferior to Lucien. In addition, Klaus held his own better than Elijah against the weakened Mikael but ultimately proved no match for him. Supernatural Hunters Brotherhood of the Five A group of supernatural hunters endowed with enhanced attributes to make them more effective hunters, super strength is one of these attributes and is used effectively against vampires and hybrids. Connor was able to rip a Hybrid's head off with proper leverage, and Jeremy was able to lift two drums in each hand whereas Matt could not lift one with both hands. Jeremy was also able to fight Silas on even grounds and could of possibly won if not for the latter's immortality. Shamanic Huntress Rayna Cruz was a supernatural huntress that was endowed with a spell similar to the Brotherhood of the Five that granted her enhanced strength which increases with every life she lost. By her sixth life, she was shown to rival even ancient vampires having battled and killed several members of the Strix. Her strength or at least reputation even able to garner Klaus' caution. After having received Rayna's final life, Bonnie also became a supernatural huntress and demonstrated strength similar to Rayna, but while this strength allowed Rayna to put up a fight against the strix, Damon was shown to be able to restrain her. Although, it should be noted that he barely held her off when she had a stake to his chest. Witches Although Magic in the traditional sense does not offer the user increased strength, there are a few schools of magic that do. The Hollow, a disembodied witch, was shown to be able to empower Sofya Voronova's body to allow her to overpower and outrun Elijah and Marcel. Sacrificial Magic Sacrificial Magic allows a witch to gain power through sacrificing supernatural beings. There are limits though such as the need to have a channeling source otherwise the power would fade. Also, as a side effect the supernatural creature such as vampires die. However, if a witch was to channel an immortal creature such as an Original, they could become tremendously powerful. This is shown when Papa Tunde while channeling the power of the Original Vampire Rebekah and other vampires, easily over-powered Marcel and Niklaus, the Original Hybrid in Dance Back from the Grave, by doing this Papa Tunde demonstrated one of the highest levels of strength throughout both series. Traveler Magic The Traveler Markos demonstrated a significant power increase after he drank the blood of both Doppelgängers which allowed him to channel his entire people. This allowed him to overpower the near two century old vampire Damon Salvatore with ease in Promised Land although it is shown he was weaker than a hybrid in the same episode. Telekinesis Witches can also occasionally push the target several feet away with a light touch, by combining their physical strength with their telekinetic abilities, as seen when Damon attacked Qetsiyah who then sent him flying across the room with a light push on the chest. Later on, when Damon pinned Bonnie against the wall in order to prevent her from destroying the Ascendant, she was capable of pushing him back to the other side of the room with a simple push. See also Category:Powers Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Hybrids Category:The Brotherhood of the Five Category:Augustine Vampires Category:Evolved Werewolves Category:Witches Category:Supernatural